A Zaddie Story
by rebeckacool
Summary: Zack is writing a letter to Maddie about how he felt for her. I know Maddie's not really like that but its my story and in my story she have always liked Zack but she didn't realized that until he wrote her the letter and thats when she become all bubbly!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at S. S Tipton.

Cody and Baillie were back together, after talking to each other about how much they missed each other.

Everyone was happy, except Zack.

Not a single day went by when he didn't think about Maddie, the love of his life.

After she kissed him, the day she was about to marry another dude, he felt so unbelievable happy.

Well, the "dude" was a kid about 7 years old but whatever.

But now when she was gone, he felt empty and lost.

He tried to move on, he went on a lot of dates but no one was even a little bit like Maddie.

Ugh, he couldn't stand it anymore!

"I'm going to write her a letter and tell her how much I miss her" he thought,"I might as well send her some money".

This is what he wrote:

Dear Maddie, it's been a while since I met you and I miss you like crazy!

I know you just see me like a little child having a crush on my teacher, but believe me my love for you is much deeper than that.

I know I'm 3 years old younger than you, but age is just a number and when you love someone age shouldn't really matter.

I have tired to move on since I was 11 years old, when you first rejected me, but it haven't worked non of the girls I have dated is as amazing as you.

And I have growed a lot since I was 11; believe me, I'm about to be 18.

And my love for you has only growed stronger by the years.

I'll send some money so you visit us again! :)

Love, Zack Martin


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecka Sidan 2 2010-08-17

When Maddie got the letter from Zack, she realized how much he cared for her and loved her all these years, and still does.

"Wow" she thought, "maybe he was right, age doesn't matter, I need to talk to him about this on the boat.

She took a taxi to the boat.

When she was onboard she saw Zack.

"Wow" she thought "he looks even hotter then when I saw him the last time, I can't believe I'm actually falling for him, he is 3 years younger than I, but like he said age is just a number".

She went over to him and hugged him.

Zack: Hey, sweet thang!

Maddie just giggled.

Zack: So…What's up?

Maddie: Oh, I completely forgot, I need to talk with you right away, Its about the letter you wrote to me.

Zack: Ok, let's go some place more private. ;)

But right after Zack had said that, Baillie, Cody, Mr. Moseby and London showed up.

Cody: Hey Maddie, I've missed you! Well not as much as Zack but almost.

Zack: Shut up!

Maddie: Giggles

Baillie: I've missed you too! Remember me?

Maddie: Of course, you were the nice, sweet girl.

Baillie: Thank you!

Maddie: No problem

London: You wear much better clothes now

Everyone is looking at her.

London: Oh, who am I kidding, I missed you like crazy!

Zack: Hey, I missed her like crazy!

London: Whatever!

Mr Moseby: Sorry to interrupt, but Maddie I missed you too and do you want a job here?

Maddie: Sure

Mr Moseby: Great, one part of the job is to keep an eye on Zack

Maddie: Laughs

Zack: You can keep an eye on me whenever you want, sweetheart

Zack: Can you guys leave us alone now?

Everyone: Ok!

Cody: You don't need to yell

Baillie: Just one more thing, me and Cody are together now, we broke up in Paris, but we're together again!

Zack: Leave!

Cody: Don't yell at my girl!

Zack: Just go!

Cody: Fine!

Zack: Finally all alone!

Sidan 2 av 2


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecka Sidan 1 2010-08-17

Maddie: Yea… so I thought about what you wrote to me…

Zack: And?

Maddie: Your right, age is just a number, and your not a little child anymore, you have matured a lot

Zack: Thanks, so one question

Maddie: Yes

Zack: Madeline Fitzpatrick, will you go out with me?

Maddie: Wow, it sounded like a proposal and yes I would love to go out with you

Zack: Really! great I'll pick you up at 7:30

Maddie: Sounds good to me (walks to her cabin)

Zack: Yes! Finallys she's mine!

Everyone: Looking strangely at him

Zack: What? mind your own business

Sidan 1 av 1


End file.
